Ebony and Ivory
by Lacuna The Lost
Summary: The thought outraged Naesala. While he wasn't surprised at Reyson's concern for his sister he was very disappointed in Rafiel. How could he treat Leanne like a bargaining chip?


_Lacuna:_ I am excited to present to you my first ever Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn story! I have been dying to write something centered around the pairing of Leanne and Naesala for a while to be honest. I initially intended for this to be a one shot but I felt it had too much potential to be limited to only one chapter.

I do have one important note that will pertain to the entirety of this fiction. Because there are several languages within the Laguz Tribes in the series I figured I should clarify the following:

"_Italicized speech"_ denotes when a member of any of the Laguz Tribes is speaking in their native tongue.

"Speech in normal text" denotes when a character is speaking the language understood by everyone.

_Italics without quotation marks_ denotes a character's thoughts.

I think that's all the notes I have for you at this moment so…. enough of the chatter and onto the story! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>The Serenes Forest. Naesala hadn't been to the Serenes Forest since the end of the Holy War. It seemed as though it had been ages since Commander Ike had guided their seemingly mismatched army to victory over the goddess Ashera and brought harmony to Tellius once more. In this new age of peace the bird tribes had formed a newly unified nation under the leadership of King Tibarn who, with the help of his council, was able to maintain peaceful relations between his people and the other nations- including those of the beorc. As promised, Empress Sanaki had restored the Serenes Forest to the Heron Clan where Rafiel was able to revive the resting Heron King.<p>

As for Naesala, he served Tellius as a liaison between the Laguz and beorc. A lot of his work led him to the formerly segregated Daein and Begnion where he worked directly with Queen Micaiah and Empress Sanaki. Although he found both Micaiah and Sanaki reasonably pleasant to work with he was always happiest when his work brought him to his homeland.

And now for the first time in years Naesala found he had some time for himself. Without hesitation or even conscious thought, the former King of the Crows flew straight for the Serenes Forest.

The Serenes Forest was once the home of the Heron Tribe- a race of delicately beautiful Laguz whose songs could raise even the lowest of spirits. Tragically, most of the Herons met a cruel end when Begnion senators set fire to the forest in their pursuit of power. The only survivors were King Lorazieh and three of his children: Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne.

It pained Naesala's heart to gaze upon the Serenes Forest. Although it represented to him that despite the evil of the world there would always be hope of rebirth, it was also a constant reminder of his own cruel wrongdoings. Wasn't it he who had betrayed Leanne and Reyson's trust? And for what? A few gold coins? What is gold compared to the trust and love of his dear friends?

His dear Leanne?

_Leanne_. How often had thoughts of the last Heron Princess crossed Naesala's mind? Thoughts of her delicate beauty. Of her gentle strength and understanding. Of her ability to see through his hardened exterior. Her forgiveness.

It was true, Naesala had always been quite fond of Leanne. From the moment they were introduced the King of the Crows was, despite himself, enamoured with the Heron Princess. He had even tried to convince himself it was nothing more than selfish desire for the aesthetic, Naesala just could not accept that he was capable of _affection_ for another being.

Still Naesala could never help but to think of Princess Leanne of the Heron Tribe. He had missed her dearly since the end of the war. What had she been up to these past few years? Was she happy? Was se lonely? Did she miss him? Would he ever see her again?

He would drive himself insane if he continued to entertain such sentimental thoughts. Confound it all! Such… romanticism was unbefitting of a lofty, self-absorbed official such as Naesala was.

And yet here he was: Serenes Forest. Hoping to see Leanne's smiling face.

Shaking his head, Naesala sighed and began through the forest. There was no conscious thought as to where he was headed. He simply allowed his feet to carry him where they pleased. The crow closed his eyes and allowed himself to surrender to the complete relaxation and serenity of his surroundings. The feeling was not only pleasant but also invigorating- a foreign feeling to say the least but simply not unwelcome. The concept of time seemed to disappear and for the first time Naesala felt completely free. A genuine smile replaced his usual arrogant smirk as he continued along.

The sound of music forced Naesala to halt and slowly open his eyes. He immediately recognized the elegant voice that sang in the nearly extinct language of the Heron Clan. The melody was lovely in its simplicity, the lyrics relaying the melancholy of a lonely heart. It had always amazed Naesala how even the most tragic of words cold sound so breathtakingly lovely when sung by her voice...

True enough. Standing at the heart of the forest in all her delicate beauty was none other than Leanne. A gentle breeze played with her golden hair, some of which hid her lovely face. She was kneeling on the ground with her hands folded in her lap, her head lowered as if she were in mourning. She was indescribably lovely even in sorrow. The tragic beauty nearly broke Naesala's heart as it always did when he saw her cry. However, Leanne did not notice his presence and continued to sing softly to no one. It wasn't until Naesala finally spoke up at the end of her song that Leanne was made aware of his presence.

"How beautifully tragic."

Startled, Leanne jumped to her feet and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Her nervousness subsided when her eyes met Naesala's. Her expression brightened to one of joyful recognition at the sight of her old friend. Too overwhelmed with happiness to speak, she ran and embraced him.

Naesala laughed and stroked her hair lightly, "It's good to see you, too, Leanne. It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it?"

Leanne released him and nodded her head once.

_"I have missed you, Lord Naesala."_

"I've missed you, Leanne," Naesala replied with a genuine smile, "How have you been?"

Leanne smiled excitedly, _"I have been working with my brothers to restore the forest. The Spirit of the Forest was in a great deal of suffering following Begnion's attack. We sang many songs of healing to sooth it's broken spirit."_

"The Gladr of Soothing?" Naesala mused with a playful smirk.

Leanne giggled, _"I suppose so, yes."_ Smiling sweetly the Heroness then inquired, _"How have your travels treated you, Lord Naesala?"_

The former King of Crows shook his head as he replied, "I must ask that you quit calling me 'Lord'. We've been friends long enough to be able to simply call each other by name, wouldn't you agree?"

_"You're right,__"_ Leanne said sheepishly, _"I feel so silly."_

"Think nothing of it," Naesala replied, slightly amused by Leanne's formal behaviour, "As for my adventures, well, they have been rather uneventful. It would seem peace has finally prevailed for the time being. While this truth brings me great pleasure these never ending peace talks are absolutely mind numbing."

_"You should be careful, Naesala, lest you turn into General Haar and constantly sleep on the job,"_ Leanne warned playfully.

Naesala laughed. "I'm starting to feel like that lazy beorc! It could be the death of me. What am I without my wits?"

Leanne giggled. It was astounding how quickly she had gone from tears to laughter just by being in Naesala's presence. Most would argue that it should have been the opposite.

"Why were you crying, Leanne?"

Leanne was startled into momentary silence by this query. Slowly she closed her eyes and turned away from Naesala. Tears stung her eyes, washing away the happiness she had felt at being with her old friend. She didn't move an inch, but only stood rigid, when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell me what is wrong, my dear."

_"Things have... changed since you've been away Naesala..."_

"How do you mean?" demanded Naesala who had immediately gone into a defensive state upon hearing his companion's words, "Has Tibarn not been a just ruler?"

_"It's not that..."_ said Leanne who closed her eyes more tightly than she had before to fight the torrent of tears fighting to escape down her cheeks, _"Tibarn rules with a fair and just heart."_

"Then what is it, Leanne?"

Leanne lowered her head dolefully, _"It is a matter that would not interest you, Naesala."_

"Why do you say that?" asked a concerned Naesala. Removing his hand from her shoulder he came to stand before her. He gently tipped her lowered hed so that his gaze met hers, "If it concerns you I am always interested."

A touch of pink colored Leanne's cheeks and she smiled. However, this smile vanished quickly as the Heroness returned to the matter at hand, _"The Council believes a union of the Hawk and Heron tribes would be beneficial."_

"Is that right?" questioned Naesala somewhat skeptically.

_"Yes. They feel it will serve to unite our nations and provide protection to my family."_

"I would ask which of your brothers is getting married but I have this feeling that I already know the answer to such a silly question," Naesala responded, unable to completely conceal his irritation.

_"Yes..."_ tears lined Leanne's crystal blue eyes as she spoke, _"I am to be wed to a member of the Hawk Clan by the year's end."_

"I don't understand," replied an aggravated Naesala, "What have your brothers said on the matter?"

_"Reyson is furious. He immediately appealed to King Tibarn to repeal this decision. He thinks it's pointless and unfair," _Leanne sighed and closed her eyes as she continued, _"As for Rafiel..."_

"Let me guess," Naesala said with a frustrated sigh, "Rafiel approves?"

_"Yes..."_

This outraged Naesala. While he wasn't surprised at Reyson's concern for his sister he was very disappoited in Rafiel. How could he treat Leanne like a bargaining chip? Wasn't their nation finally at peace? This whole development seemed utterly ridiculous. And what of the so-called King Tibarn?

_"Rafiel believes it's in my best interest t wed so that I will be taken care of when our father dies. His health is failing fast... He... doesn't have much time left..."_

"No doubt Reyson had something to say on the matter," Naesala replied, trying to keep control over his growing rage.

_"My brothers argued for days on this matter. Neither one would give so now they don't speak,"_ Leanne closed her eyes and looked away as she continued, _"Reyson has been staying with Tibarn while Rafiel remains in the forest."_

"How long has this been taking place?"

Leanne was silent for several moments before she brought her teary gaze back to Naesala, _"It seems like an eternity..."_

For reasons he could not explain Naesala felt the need to take Leanne into his arms and comfort her. Perhaps it was simply that he had been friends with her for so long or perhaps...

No. He would never admit his infatuation with Leanne. He could still hardly admit it to himself. Such emotion was not fitting of his character after all. He shook his head at such a thought and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"I suppose Reyson has gone to reason with Tibarn. I assume by now his temper has cooled enough to attempt civil negotiations," he surmised aloud.

_"Perhaps,"_ Leanne agreed, _"Then we must also remember that Reyson is the Heron Tribe's representative to the council and King Tibarn's most trusted adviser. Perhaps he sought solace in returning to his duties. I envy him..."_

"Perhaps Reyson was concerned about our potential suitors," suggested Naesala in an attempt at optimism.

Startled by his words, Leanne lapsed into a momentary silence. The thought had never occurred to her that Reyson had left to protect her and not because he had to return to work. Or because of Rafiel.j The idea gave her a small amount of hope and a smile graced her lips, though only for a moment.

"Perhaps he wanted to be certain that, should he be unable to prevent your betrothal, he would be able to ensure that only suitable candidates may ask for the hand of his sister," Naesala elaborated.

_"Maybe..."_ Leanne replied dejectedly.

"Have you had an opportunity to speak on the matter?"

_"I... have not..."_ Leanne closed her eyes and released a woeful sigh.

Naesala frowned. It seemed that his frutration grew with each passing moment. Taking a deep breath he managed to maintain his composure. After a few moments of silence he was finally able to speak.

"Perhaps I could speak to Rafiel," he offered with a thoughtful expression.

_"You would do that?"_ Leanne replied hopefully.

"Of course," Naesala replied reassuringly, "That's what friends do."

Leanne smiled sweetly and her blue eyes lit up, _"Thank you, Naesala!"_

Naesala returned her smile, "It's the least I can do, Leanne."

Overcome by gratitude, Leanne threw her arms around Naesala who continued to hold her. He stroked her hair gently as she closed her eyes. It felt somehow... _natural_.

Naesala suppressed a sigh, _I owe it to you to put a stop to this. After all the hurt I've caused you it's time that I actually saved you..._


End file.
